monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WolfQueen
=Welcome to WolfQueen's Talk Page!= We got a 9 year old in the chat¬_¬ Today in the chat a guy came in and when asked stated that he was 9 years old.(Lagiaslayer) Also i got a thing for screenshots here they are. Be EXTREMELY careful when looking at this insanity. HELLO,I'M DARKRATHALOS97: Hello,WolfQueen,i hope you're fine,are you still playing Tri?Please answer me. ^create a new section this is for the ban request ¬_¬ We got a 6 year old in the chat. I'm seriously suprised that he/she even figured out how to register.? Bass21 (talk) 17:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I highly doubt he's really 6 years old >_> Maybe 12-13 perhaps, but cmon now, 6 years old? A tad bit too gullible there Bass21. Also you shouldn't completely trust their age simply because they said so, try to figure it out from how they speak instead, particularly their use of words. Vesuvius (talk) 11:02, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice profile picture and merry Xmas Spazing (talk) 15:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Spazing i have a question. How weak is uragaan to poision and how much damage does poison do to him? thanksSpazing (talk) 17:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Spazing Zin picture I edited mine from a Youtube clip, not that one. Aandrew07 (talk) 16:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Yours is of far superior image quality. Would you mind if I quickly edited out the borders and re-uploaded? Aandrew07 (talk) 16:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) User Rights So I just made you admin, as a thanks for all your hard work and stuff over the years. Just don't go crazy. xD Lord Loss (talk) 12:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Akura Vashimu I've never seen any quest with Akura Vashimu in the Swamp at all, only Akura Jebia. --Dracosaurian Anorupatisu topics template I think something is wrong with the template:Topics-Anorupatisu IMPORTANT PLEASE READ It has come to my attention that the monster hunter 3 tri online servers will be shut down April 30th. I do t know if you already knew this, but I thinks it's important news. Thanks, --GrusomeErmine (talk) 14:50, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Monster hunter 3 ultimate 3ds online Hello WolfQueen I would like to know if you can play monster hunter 3 ultimate online (or guild quests rather) on the 3ds without Internet or other people just like in mhfu on the psp? Since I have to buy the 3ds plus the game and i dont have internet, I don't really want to spend that much money if I can't play the quild quests solo/without Internet. Itd be much appreciated if you could reply 10:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Jah Weapons Page Flood I read ArcticNinja's points for making separate pages for the weapons. But it does kind of scatter the information at the same time, and ends up being rather cumbersome clicking on page after page to find material needed for one final weapon. I'd vote for the single page format if there were a poll up for page format suggestions.EmeraldBlade (talk) 04:38, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Design Team Hola, recently a few members of the Wikia Design Team took a shot a creating a new skin and wordmark for this wiki. Their version's can be seen here and here. Feel free to use them, if you like. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) MH3U internet problems Hey wolf sorry I havent been online in 3U or in chat recently, been having problems with my internet and having to just play offline -_- wanna meet up soon? Btw how far have you gotten into the game now? :) Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all (talk) 19:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Taxonomy Why did you erase the taxonomy of the Jaggia ?? Taxonomy From the monster Taxonomy charts in the Encyclopedia books here is a link www.mhf3.com Taxonomy How is it stealing ??? This is info taken from the books no one created it but Capcom. Taxonomy Why you deleting the monsters Taxonomy? its very annoying that info is from CAPCOM! and I am doing my best to keep the ecology pages full of official info.....not to mention I am getting my taxonomy from Wikipedia and the monster hunter encyclopedia aided with Google Translate... If you don't mind fix those pages you just removed the OFFICIAL Taxonomy of. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) Your Profile Your profile is awesome. I like your occupation, the Nargacuga head that follows me when I scroll on talk page, and Captain Falco's "Show me your moves." Quote MasterHunter8 (talk) 14:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Your talk page I just had a question about your talk page, you have that cool box of text up above the infobox, I was wondering how you did this so I could make a message above my infobox on my talk page. Thanks. MasterHunter8 (talk) 21:37, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Talk Page Weapon Pages Templates Thanks a lot Wolf. I got some stuff to do today, but once I finish lances I will get started on those =P MasterHunter8 17:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Zexpyr SSBB Hey! :) Hey wolf! :) Havent seen you in a while, so just wondering how are things? :) We should get together and play 3U sometime soon because I'm on holidays now :D Speak to ya soon Oh and Im getting another eel for my tank now aswell :D --Monster.hunter.owns.all (talk) 06:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) 3U Hey wolf ^^ Didnt manage to catch you in the chat today, so was wondering if you wanna play 3U again tomorrow? Was really fun last time haha ^^ Monster.hunter.owns.all (talk) 20:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Since I'm never in the chat at the same time you are anymore i figured I'd just leave this here. Happy Birthday, Bass21 (talk) 20:41, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Weapon Pages This user http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vincev12 started making weapon pages with nothing but the materials. After 2 of these, I posted on their talk page that they need to use the template and I gave them the template link. They kept making weapon pages the same way as before. Could you deal with this user please? Thank you. The Gold Guild Knight 20:49, August 6, 2013 (UTC) np by fans for fans por cierto soy español xD Empty gunlance weapon pages I think it might be wierd to interrupt a message post, but I already talked to both Oakshand and Benit22. So I ask that you wait and see what they can do together before messing with the pages. Thanks The Gold Guild Knight 22:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm currently adding some info to the gunlance pages and I noticed that someone created ALL the pages but left them with an empty template.. since I am currently working to fill the missing informations this makes it much more difficult to know wether a page need editing or not.. those empty pages are already marked for deletion, could you please delete them and ease my work? :) thanks! Benit22 (talk) 20:51, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Edits Have a little faith friend. I'm not one to make cheap edits. :)Dracosaurian (talk) 15:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC)Dracosaurian Mewehehehe http://img838.imageshack.us/img838/3885/ulyy.jpg Shanthien Notes Could you please make a few edits for me? There needs to be an "is" after "it" in the second note. The last note could mention that it is fought and repelled as an introduction to G rank. And Shanthien is susceptible to Sonic Bombs: they remove the flame aura when in the volcano area and can flinch it/"trip" it in the air (it falls to the ground) to create an opening for attacks. Thank you. :] EmeraldBlade (talk) 17:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) The List He,he..... On the LIST..... You are lucky to experience our people horrifying weapon...... LIVING HELL SHALL BESIEGE YOU!!!! User:MarrylLuna Silly Wiki No problem. Yeah, I think edits take a moment before they pop up, or the wiki is still having some glitches. *shrug* Also, that spider is pretty cool... if terrifying. I almost feel bad for Gypceros..... almost. Mars Frog (talk) 14:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry message Wolfqueen i have to confess that i AM rocking Bracci. But before you ban me please be patient and read on. i have been an asshole before and you arer lovely person. You know that as time and age changes people may change aswell. Sorry for being childish, stupid, a fucking welp and just like my neighbour. I should've respected you both as an administrator and as a lady. i offer you my apologies and hope you have read thy message carefully. Please inform me if i can do anything to gain your acceptance. Sincerely, Aquawolves (talk) 14:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC)AquawolvesAquawolves (talk) 14:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ban is needed The softie banned me for complimenting The void Joker xD Azo369 (talk) 22:07, October 18, 2013 (UTC) DotW Just a quick query; would you be interested in writing/creating/posting the Discussion of the Week blog this weekend? It can be on anything you want, but if you're not interested then no worries. :-) Lord Loss (talk) 17:45, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon Showdown I beat Rakle, Guren, and Azo. You're next =D The Gold Guild Knight 02:37, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Something you will enjoy I got you a gift =D http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=25ujm03&s=5#.UplGamRDskY The Gold Guild Knight 02:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Name I just realized your AKA is someone flipping a table, nice The Gold Guild Knight 22:58, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Legend of Zelda Fail I know you said not to flood your talk, but look at this funny fail I sucked drew into http://pastebin.com/k8i8iRqH The Gold Guild Knight 00:28, December 11, 2013 (UTC) To end TGGK's talk spam Pastebin and pics Part 1 Drexzen (talk) 13:17, December 14, 2013 (UTC) hey pro Don't make renders out of the ones uploaded just yet :(. They're still in bad quality and some of them are cut off on some pieces and all Mckrongs 21:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Message Chat ealier today(this is tggk, new account) I heard you said some not so nice things about me, such as retarded, and wishing you hadn't asked me to stay on the wiki. That's not very nice to say, especially behind my back. Try telling me to my face this time. What exactly is it about me that you find so retarded and have such a hatred for? Chandler8 (talk) 01:32, January 18, 2014 (UTC) MH4 weapon pages Never mind! Kogath took care of it! Evillockewastakenbyanidiot (talk) 00:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Is this normal? Is it normal to be sort of 'Overwhelmed" at first when you are new at the monster hunter games? For me it seems like too much too take in at once. If this is normal what would you say the average time is for someone to get used to all the names and the flow of the games? LordCanos (talk) 01:07, January 22, 2014 (UTC) LordCanos, Lord of the Canines